


Beauty and the Beast

by Sebastienne



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastienne/pseuds/Sebastienne





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle Rouge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elle+Rouge).



"But you know, he doesn't mean it, not really."

Mag says nothing, just continues to pick the shards of broken glass out of the wound on Marni's shoulder. It isn't deep, but it is nasty; pieces of shredded skin cling to her tweezers, trailing sticky tendrils. Mag thinks he probably crushed the glass into her, an act of cruelty, not an act of rage.

"You don't know how hard it is for him. All those people relying, expecting, the - ouch! - responsibility."

But Mag's heard it all before. Maybe, this time, he hadn't held her fast and watched her face contort as she'd cried out; but Mag doubts it. She wonders if he got hard, if afterwards he went and fucked another of his mistresses, if he'd have fucked Marni, potent with her blood and tears, if she hadn't wrestled free and run halfway across the city.

"He'll be sorry, tomorrow, he'll feel so guilty, he doesn't need that.."

"And then he'll do it again."

She knows she shouldn't have snapped, that if Marni can't come to her there isn't anyone else, that playing along with the fiction is the only way to get Marni to admit when he's hurt her. The look of reproach in Marni's eyes hurts all the more because Mag knows she could have avoided it if she'd just kept her temper.

Mag works in silence for a while. She's relieved when Nathan finally arrives; as well as breaking the awkward silence, he does a great job of suturing Marni's shoulder. He's a natural with a needle.


End file.
